The present invention is generally directed to an automatic clothes washing machine (hereinafter "washer"). More particularly, the present invention is directed to a ring surrounding the opening of a wash tub of a washer.
Tub rings for washers are generally known. Known tub rings are usually formed of plastic or metal. Basically, a tub ring defines an opening in a top loading washer into the tub through which clothes are placed and removed. Desirably, the tub ring has a smaller inner diameter than the wash basket, forming an overhanging lip to prevent items from being dropped into the machine between the wash basket and the tub.
Certain desirable washer features have been incorporated into tub rings. Specifically, it is known to provide a tub ring having an integrated detergent or additive dispenser. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,141 and 4,700,554 relate to such a tub ring having an additive dispenser. Also, tub rings are known which include a nozzle for directing water into the tub. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,573 relates to a tub ring having an integrally formed water inlet nozzle.
Efficiency and short wash times are desirable in washers. Clothes are initially placed in the wash basket in a dry condition. Dry clothes are somewhat "fluffed up", occupying a large volume of the wash basket. During an initial startup period in a wash cycle, the dry clothes are wetted by the spray nozzle until the desired water level is reached. Wet clothes tend to collapse and sink in the basket, occupying less basket volume. In a conventional washer, this initial wetting of the dry clothes can take a substantial amount of time. Only after clothes are wetted with water can effective washing take place. Therefore, clothes are desirably wetted as quickly as possible in order to reduce the necessary overall wash time.